


Nothing Good Happens Past 2AM

by Chihibabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Mentions, FakeHaus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like a dream, having the shorter man under him. It feel like a dream, to hear each gasp, each moan. He felt alive, he felt sparks. Adam Kovic felt whole. They say that nothing good happens past 2 AM, but Adam disagrees, the best things happen after 2 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Happens Past 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, so I'm sorry if this isn't the best!
> 
> Title taken from the song 2AM by Bear Hands.

It wasn't odd for Adam Kovic to be up after two in the morning. He was known to stay up later, be it looking for ways to plan heist, or just small things if they haven't done much in a while. He was sitting quietly at his desk, using two different monitors to plan out different things, and a laptop up so that if he needed to he could send emails. It wasn't odd for him to be in a pair of boxers and an old shirt, even to walk around at night trying to think.

What was odd was having a knock on his door. Sure, not everyone is asleep, but they mainly stayed in their own rooms. Adam stood, moving to crack the door before seeing Matt Peake. He chuckled, opening the door to the man before turning back into his room. Matt followed as he moved to sit down on Adam's bed while Adam moved toward his desk, sitting down in his chair before turning toward Matt.

"Matt, I thought you were asleep." Adam started the conversation, running a hand through his hair.

"I was working, couldn't focus, and I'm not tired." Matt replied playing with the strings on his sweatpants.

"You're always tired."

"Not exactly true, there are times where I'm not tired."

Adam chuckled, stretching out his legs. He was now leaning back, playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked at the man before him, speaking soon after, "So, what can I do for you, Matt?"

Matt shrugs as Adam stands up, moving to sit beside Matt on the bed now. "If you're tired, I have some night-aid, it may help."

Matt sighs as he moves closer, now looking up to Adam, "I promise I'm fine." He rests his hand slightly on Adam's, and Adam feels heat creep onto his face, glad that the only light is coming from the computers.

It was Matt that made the first move, moving quietly to lean up, a hand cupping the taller man's face as chapped lips pressed again chapped lips, his other hand that had been resting on Adam's hand moved to rest on Adam's thigh. Adam pushed closer to Matt, his hands gently resting on Matt's shoulder. He doesn't do anything more to deepen the kiss, he doesn't know what his limits are with this. He doesn't want to do anything that would make Matt uncomfortable. This is what he's been dreaming of for so long, he doesn't want to jeopardize this.

Eventually, they pull away, Adam resting his head against Matt's forehead, noses nearly touching as they take deep breaths, his eyes wide as he finally broke the silence.

"Matt, is this what you want? Are you alright with this?"

"God yes." Matt huffed out as Adam moved to kiss him again, this time deepening it. His hand moves to rest on Matt's waist, his fingers skirting with the hem of Matt's shirt, before finally moving under his shirt, running his hands over the man's stomach, gently pushing Matt down onto the bed before finally breaking the kiss, moving off of Matt so that Matt may sit up, removing his shirt before moving to grab Adam's shirt, pulling it over his head, staring quietly.

"Matt..." Adam trails off, looking at him

He's worried that Matt doesn't what he sees, he's worried for less than a second before Matt runs his hands down Adam's chest, whispering, "Beautiful... Adam, you're so beautiful."

Adam nearly cries then, instead of crying though, he kisses Matt, leaning him back on the bed before kissing down his chest. His mouth ghosts over Matt's nipples, causing Matt to gasp. Adam, happy with the reaction, moves to gently bite one of Matt's nipples, licking it soon after. He continues to kiss down his chest onto his stomach before raising his head up, seeing Matt flushed.

"Are you sure you want this, you can say no and I won't be mad. I promise, if this isn't what you want..." Adam trails off, as Matt shook his head, his voice raspy as he replied with a simple "Yes."

 Adam nodded, kissing Matt's waist once more before pulling down Matt's sweatpants, his underwear following soon after as Adam looked over Matt. His cock was not bad, it wasn't the biggest one he has ever seen, but it was still sizable. He bent down slightly, his hand gently stroking Matt's cock before taking it into his mouth slowly. He gets about halfway down before pulling up, sucking lightly before pulling off with a pop, looking up to Matt for confirmation that he was doing well, only to see a wrecked Matt. Matt had his eyes screwed shut, while his mouth was hung open. He took that as that he was doing a well enough job, and gently kissed the tip before taking Matt back into his mouth, his hands pumping what he hadn't taken into his mouth.

He felt fingers in his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it every so often. Adam moaned slightly as the pain, causing Matt to grip tighter, whining out, "God, Adam, don't stop..."

Adam sped up, eventually pulling almost off each time as his hands followed. He listened to Matt's moans, that and the hair pulling made Adam work harder before listening to Matt gasp, and tasting the saltiness hit the back of this throat. He swallowed as much as he could before pulling off with a pop, looking down toward a half-dressed, panting, and flushed Matt Peake.

Matt Peake glanced up, moving to slowly it up. His fingers skimmed Adam's boxers before looking toward him.

"May I?" He asked.

"Of course."

With that, Matt slowly pushed Adam's boxers down before stopping, looking toward him and asking, "Lube?"

Adam reached over toward his nightstand, opening a drawer and tossing it toward Matt, who then covered his hands and fingers with lube before placing it on Adam's cock. Adam moaned at the feeling, it was different; Matt's hands are softer than his own, not as large as his own either, it wasn't bad at all. He sighed at the feeling, his toes curling as he soon whined, Matt soon took him in his mouth.

Matt knew how to please Adam. It wasn't like they have never done this before, though it has been a while. It didn't take long for Matt to make Adam come, the taller man was already so close just from earlier. As he pulled off with a pop, Matt flopped down to lay beside Adam, who then wrapped himself around him.

Adam kissed Matt's neck, murmuring against the skin an, "I love you."

Matt chuckled, turning over slightly so that he could kiss Adam's chest, pulling himself closer to Adam to respond, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
